There are numerous types of seal assemblies known in the art and typical of those are the ones illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,521; U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,198; Canadian 187,891, etc. Basically, such seals are used in many different areas of commerce ranging from hydro meters, truck seals, airline equipment seals, etc. whereas opposed to trying to prevent entry into some area or container, the seal is intended to indicate evidence of tampering. With many seals today, particularly those of metal construction, one portion of the seal body is folded onto the other to provide an enclosure; under certain circumstances, this body can be opened without showing any evidence of tampering and consequently defeat the purpose of the seal. In other cases, even when the seal body is intact, by use of small instruments, e.g., hairpins or the like, the shackle can be removed from the seal body, and subsequently closed up, without any apparent evidence of tampering with the seal.